This invention relates to the upgrading of gasoline boiling range components produced in low-severity catalytic hydrocarbon conversion processes. In particular, this invention relates to upgrading gasoline boiling range components produced as a by-product by the reaction of hydrocarbon feedstocks at low severity in the presence of a medium-pore zeolite catalyst. The upgrading is affected in a high severity acid catalyzed reaction in which other feeds may also be upgraded. Such processes include catalytic dewaxing of distillates and lubes as well as catalytic oligomerization of olefins into heavier hydrocarbon fractions.